An Epilog of Sorts
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: This is how I would see the series ending. A bittersweet for the fans, but knowing that the characters are ok. This was inspired by a picture on Facebook.


This one-shot is inspired by a picture on the Nathan Fillion & Stana Katic Fans Facebook page entitled "The Future Years".

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

"Gramma!"

"Mom!"

"GRAMMA!"

"MOM!"

The two boys were running up the dunes at the beach toward the house. Kate sat in the Adirondack chair on the grass behind the Castle Hamptons house looking at the two boys thinking, "Alright what have these co-conspirators gotten up to now?"

Behind the two boys, she saw her husband Rick walking up toward them carrying their daughter, Jo. "Ah ha, the ring leader, my eldest child bringing up the rear," she thought.

It was a running joke between them, Rick being the father of three, Kate being the mother of four. Him being the messiest child. It started when he gave her a Mother's Day card one year that said "Happy Mother's Day to My Wife" and on the inside "From your Eldest Child".

James and Alexis's son David showed Kate their trophies from the beach. A few shells, a sand dollar and a starfish were in the bucket they carried together.

She smiled at the two, "Wow. That is a lot of stuff. Now take the shells up to the hose to wash them off, then put them on the deck to dry."

"DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT bring them inside. I don't want them to stink up the house in a couple of days," she said with the sternest voice she could make while she smiled with her eyes.

Kate loved the feeling of the family Rick had given her. Even now, there were times she had to pinch herself to believe this was real. Being a mom and a grandmom within a six month span. Then having a second child and now a third on the way. And even though she didn't give birth, Alexis treated her like a mom.

She would have liked to have Alexis and her husband Mark here at the house just to add to the family feeling, but they were at the hospital awaiting the arrival of their second child. So David was here with Rick and Kate. Not that any of the boys minded an extra male around. Sometimes the two boys, Rick and James, felt outnumbered with Kate, Jo and Martha around.

The three of them got into a lot of mischief. Marathon laser tag games, Frisbee throwing, Football, Baseball, and specially water balloon fights which always seemed to spill over onto Kate and Johanna.

She turns to watch the two 5-year-olds walk up to the side of the house with their bucket of booty. She smiles thinking of the growing family she has, how welcoming Alexis and Martha were at the beginning.

She turns back to look at her husband of 6 years and smiles, thinking, "How far we have come from the first time we met. The wondrous journey we are on together."

Rick sets Jo down and she runs to her mother for a hug.

"We saw a seagull and a porpoise and some fishies," Jo told her mother. "But the boys splashed me. I hate boys."

"Jo, you don't hate your dad, do you? He's a boy," Kate said to Jo. "Not all boys are bad."

The three-year-old thought and then said, "He's NOT a boy. He's a dad!"

Both Kate and Rick chuckled at their daughter. "Wait a few years," Kate thinks looking at Jo, "Things will change. I just hope there isn't too much of rebel Becks in you."

"Come on, Jo-peanut, we need to get you cleaned up for lunch," said Rick. "Let's go to the bathroom to wash your hands good. You need to after holding the smelly fishies."

Rick holds out his hand for Kate to get out of the chair. She looks up at him curiously.

"I'm not an invalid. I'm only 8 weeks," She says to Rick. "I can get up myself."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be courteous to my lovely wife," Rick responded.

Kate took his hand and allowed him to help pull her out of the chair. Then holding both his girls hands, the threesome walked up to the steps into the house.

* * *

That night, after they had put all the children to bed, Rick and Kate sat out on the grass watching the full moon slowly rise out of the Atlantic Ocean. The moonlight provided a romantic glow to both of their faces. They held each other's hand enjoying the silence of sleeping children. Rick nursed a finger of scotch while Kate had a tumbler of water and ice in her free hand. The citronella candle in front of them provided a warm glow while keeping the annoying bugs at bay.

"I haven't heard from Mark to know how Alexis is doing," Rick said worrying about his not so little girl. "Being married for 5 years and soon to be the mother of two children probably changes whether she is a little girl anymore," he thought.

"Since they plan to induce in a couple of days if nothing happens sooner, I don't think we will hear anything 'til tomorrow at the earliest," Kate answered knowing that Rick was concerned. "But I am sure that she is ready for anything now."

"She did look uncomfortable when they dropped off David, didn't she? I seem to remember you being impatient during the ninth month. Wanting this to be over and wanting to meet our children." Rick responded.

"Yeah, beached whale is not a good look on any woman." Kate chuckled. "But, even through it all, I enjoy being pregnant. And I love our children. I'm looking forward to our 'player to be named later' as you like to call them."

They sat in silence for a minute, listening to the surf and the sounds of the seagulls calling. The peaceful evening allowing them to relax further into the grass.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"I think … I … I want this to be our last child. I'm getting to an age where there are more complications with pregnancy."

"Ok. I'm not going to force you to be pregnant again. I'm getting older, too. And you have to do the 'heavy lifting' in having children. I just get the fun part at the start." Rick smiled.

"So what do you want to do? Any thoughts?" Kate asked.

"Well there are two options, but turning this 'bull into a steer', so to speak, is probably the best option. It's outpatient surgery where getting your 'tubes tied' is an invasive process in comparison," replied Rick.

"Will you make an appointment soon then?"

"Yes."

They paused their conversation with their agreement on this next step in their relationship. The surf continued its mesmerizing, soothing sound. The seagull chatter had dwindled to nothing. It seemed as if everything had calmed down for the end of the day.

Rick stood up and held his hand out for Kate. "Dance with me?"

Kate took his hand and got up on her feet. She put her arms around Rick and lay her head on his chest. He bent his head down to lay on her shoulder. They swayed slowly to an unheard tune.

"It still tingles," Rick said. "Even after 8 years of being together, it still amazes me the power of your touch. I can feel my body relax every time you touch me."

"I'm glad. I feel it, too."

They danced in silence for a few minutes, reveling in each other's embrace.

Finally Kate said, "Rick, I'm tired and we need to be up early tomorrow to get back to the city."

"Kay. Let's go to bed."

Rick kissed Kate and then they picked up the remains of their evening.

Rick took Kate's free hand and then started up to the house. Kate stood still and turned to look at the moon one last time for the evening.

"Every day magic," Kate thought. "This is what every day magic feels like."

She turned back to Rick and smiled, gazing into his eyes lit by the moonlight.

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you, too."


End file.
